Cosmic CardCaptors
by PuppyLoveSisters
Summary: Hiya everyone this is PuppyloveLizzie here my first fanfic. This story is not about Sakura and Shaoran but there DAUGHTER Yuri. When the Sakuara Cards are stolen and ebing used for evil will Yuri live up to the family history? Full Sum inside.PUT ON HOLD!
1. New Kid In School

**

* * *

Okay this is my first fan fic. Please be nice an review. I'm like my sisters but I normally do poetry so thi is just going to get better. I hope you like it and be brutal. Okay enjoy and please review. Thanks.**

**PuppyloveBecky$**

**

* * *

**

Summary continue...

The Sakura cards are stolen and are showwing up being used by a new evil. And to make things worse a nnew kid in town has a strange connection to Yuri and a strange presecence of Clow Reed magic in him. With the help of her friends and family will Yuri be able to live up to the Family history and turn the cards back to there good ways? Or will she fail and loose everything she holds dear to her.

**

* * *

**

**"Yuri your goanna be late for school!" Sakura Kinomoto-Li shouts her eleven year old daughter to get out of bed.**

**"I'll get her." Shaoran Li says kissing his wife and going to get his daughter.**

**"Sakura is breakfast done yet?" Ask the ever famous Kero, " I'm hungry."**

**"Kero!" Sakura scolds him.**

**Crash!**

**"Guess she's up" There Fifteen son Kaito says helping his mom.**

**"Oh come on give me a break! Dad get out!" Comes a voice from upstairs.**

**"Okay, Okay I'm leaving!" Shaoran says with a laugh coming down stairs.**

**"She got Sakura's late genes that's fo sure." Kero laughs.**

**"Ohh hush" Sakura scolds him placeing the plates on the table.**

**"Good Mourning!" Little Yuri smiles to her family.**

**"Good Mourning"They answer her.**

**"Why can't I wake up on time" Yuri complains.**

**"Blame your mom she never woke up on time." Kero says flying up to her.**

**"I resent that. I wasn't always that late." Sakura pouts.**

**"Yes you were." Shaoran teases his wife.**

**"Oh shut it. Come on or we'll all be late." Sakura smiles at her daughter.**

**"It's time to eat now." They all say and dig in to there breakfast.**

**After there done Yuri straps on her pads and grabs her skateboard. And her brother Grabs his helmet and gets on his bike.**

**"Bye" They call to there parents. Sakura a kindergarden teacher and Shaoran a Martial Arts teacher at the local Dojo.**

**"So Yuri you goanna eat all your lunch today?" Kero asks sitting on her shoulder. Her long chocolate down hair flowing in the breeze.**

**"Yes I am Kero. Why don' you ever ask Kai these things." She asks him pushing to gain speed.**

**"He did. But after the first five years he got the hint." Kaito smirked at the little yellow plushie.**

**"Still why don't you stay at home? All you do is just sleep in my bag." Yuri says.**

**"I do not I'm constantly on the look out for- YURI LOOK OUT!"**

**"What! AHHHH!!!" She stops just in time not to hit her friends Karen and Koji.**

**"Always the late one aren't we Yuri?" Koji smirks at me.**

**"Ohh shut it. Hey Karen." she hugs her and Koji. There twins and Tomoyo and Eriol's kids.**

**"Hey there's Shouta. I'll see you later shrimp." Kai says going to meet his friend.**

**"Come on or we'll be late." Karen says dragging me and Koji to the school.**

**"Hey! Wait up sis. I wanna talk to my friends!" Koji whines.**

**"What you don't like hanging out with us?" Yuri fake pouts at her best guy friend.**

**"No it's not like that. I just-"**

**"Cool it buddy. I know. Go quick I'll stall her."I wink at him an he gives me a quick hug and goes to find his friends.**

**"Where did he go that little twerp" Karen fumes.**

**"Ohh let him go besides you got me." Yuri smiles.**

**"Ohh joy" Karen says with fake annoyance.**

**They girls laugh and talk about random stuff from her mom's fashion line to the model show there goanna do for her new tween secion.**

**"So your mom is goanna really let us be in the show?"Yuri asks excited.**

**"Yup. And she is goanna record the whole thing and make a home movie out of the whole ordeal." Karen laughs.**

**"Your mom and that camera of hers" They laugh and are soon hushed by the teacher. They all take there seats. Koji infront of Yuri and Karen next to her.**

**"Class we have a new student here today. His name is Ryuu Park and he is a transfer here from Soule, South Korea." introduces.**

**A Boy with dark brown eyes and short dark almost black hair steps in wearing the school boy's uniform.'He looks cute' Yuri thinks to herself. Then she feels it. A strange feeling that she's never felt before. 'What is this presence?' she asks herself. She hears a gasp from Karen and Koji and they look at her.**

**"Did you feel that?" They mouth to her.**

**She nodds and they all look to the strange boy up front. He makes eye contact with Yuri and smiles a sweet but scary smile.**

**"This is going to be a long day" She mutters to herself as they boy is placed in the empty seat behind her.**


	2. Character Bio's

**Okay I got a message from someone who wants to remain unknown about my story and how I need to describe my characters more. So I want to make her happy so I'm posting this.**

**Name-Yuri Li **

**Age-fourteen(I now I wrote eleven but it fits better for me.)**

**Eyes-Bright hazel**

**Hair-Dark chocolate locks that reach her mid back. bangs like her mother.**

**Personality-Sometimes shy. Embarassed easily. has a really short temper. Many traits like her mother like always late, kinda slow with somethings, and always kind no matter what. he is very atletic and sometimes clutzy. But very graceful on the floor matts.**

**Loves to-skateboard, paint, dance, sing, read, write, cook/bake, look up at he night sky and practice her gymnastic skills.**

**disikes-bullies, people who push other people away, things that are pink, stuck up people, people who are self conceded, and people who always have to have there way.**

**family-Mom(Sakura) Dad(Shaoran) Brother(Kaito)**

**Friends-Karen, Koji, Kero, Yue, Souta, Mikia, Gabriella, Juliana, Zuka, and Tai-ki.**

**Crushes-none for now**

**Magical item-Wand/cards**

**Name-Karen ****Hiiragizawa**

**Age-fourteen( two months older than Yuri)**

**eyes-blueish purple.**

**hair-short shoulder lenght hair. jet black like her mom. normally in a ponytail or pig tails.**

**Personality-kind and crazy. likes to pick on Yuri's slow actions. kind to anyone who needs help. hates to loose. **

**Loves to-like her mother. make clothes, make video's, butt also she likes to roller skate, bake, figure out puzzles, and read.**

**dislikes-same as Yuri.**

**Family-Mom(Tomoyo) dad(Eriol) twin brother(Koji)**

**Friends-Same as Yuri too.**

**Crushes-Souta**

**Magical item-Fan**

**name-Koji Hiiragizawa**

**age- fourteen(two minutes behind karen)**

**eyes-Pale blue lik fathers.**

**hair-Short jet black messy hair.**

**Personality-Strong and independent. can be cold and over protective of Yuri and karen. has a short temper and is athletic.**

**Loves to-Kick box, play sports, practice with his knives, and watching scary movies. Cn basiclly do anything he puts his mind to.**

**Karen:Which isn't really much.**

**Koji:Shut up.**

**dislikes-same as the girls.**

**Family-same as Karen(Duh twins)**

**Friends-same the girls.**

**cushes-Yuri.**

**Magical items-knives.**

**Name-Kaito Li**

**Age-eightteen**

**eyes-Jade green like his mom.**

**hair-like his father's**

**Personality-Over protective big brother. Basicly the same a Toya but isn't in love with his best friend.**

**dislikes-clingy people and not knowing what's going on.**

**Family-mom(Sakura) dad(Shaoran) little sister(Yuri)**

**friends-Souta**

**crushes-none for now.**

**maical items- sword**

**name-Souta Nagazaki**

**Age-Eightteen( Three months yoounger than kaito)**

**Eyes-pale grey.**

**hair-dark blue black**

**personality-very hopeful and cheery. always hungry, vry careing. Like Yukito.**

**loves to-same as Kaito.**

**dislikes-Same as Kaito**

**Family-Foster family.**

**Friends-Kaito, Yuri, karen, Koji**

**Crushes-Karen**

**magica item-Yue(Other half of his spirit)**

**Name-Ryuu Park**

**Eyes-Deep chocolate brown.**

**Hair-Dark jet black and short and messy.**

**Personality-Cheeky, thinks he's the best at almost everything, cocky, carein, faithful, never breaks a promise. big flirt. athltic, and swift.**

**loves to-play sports, play violin, pratice marial arts, fencing, and winning.**

**Dislikes-being called a liar, being pushed around, seein someone else get pushed arund, showing his tears, seeing somone he cares about hurt.**

**Family-Father(Later on in story)**

**Friends-(Soon o be) The same as Koji**

**Crushes-Yuri**

**magical items-Bow and arrow.**


	3. Family Reunion

Thanks to all who reveiwed and added me. I post based on how many reveiws I get. so keep reveiwing. If i get anyting wrong please tell me. Plus I want to thank my sisters for hepling and supporting me. I love you guys. OKay enjoy this chapter and read the bio before this. Okay love you PuppyloveBecky$

* * *

"Please tell me you didn't feel that Kero?" Koji ask the little yellow creature at lunch.

"Nope I'm certain I felt a Clow Card presant. But that's impossible cause Sakura captured all the Clow cards and turned them into Sakura cards. Even the New Hope(Don't know the name of the card from the second movie) card" Kero explained to us eating another one of Yuri's rice balls.

Yuri wansn't really paying attention to them. She was thinking of the boy and why she felt that presence. The she gets a sudden chill and looks ahead and gasps. She sees the boy looking right at her. She feels dizzy and cold and can't seem to break his gaze.

"YURI!" Koji yells in her ear snapping her out of her trance. She look back to where he was but he's gone.

"Sorry Koji I just saw him and everything went blank."

"I don't like this. Karen when did dad say he was coming home from his trip?" Koji asks his

sister.

"Two days why?"

"Well we can either ask Clow Reed himself or we can just sit around watching Yuri blank out everytime that guy looks at her."

"Sorry guys. Maybe my dad will know."

"Bad idea. The kid might be grown up now but like any father he'll be too protective. I'd reather you all wait till Eriol gets back from his trip."Kero say to the trio.

They nodd.

"Kero you ate all my lunch!"Yuri yells at the little creature.

"Hehehe I was hungry."

"Ugh I'll just go get something from the vending macchine. Be right back guys."

"Okay"

She gets up to go grab a bag of chips and a juice. Then she feels that shiver again and looks up to meet two dark brown eyes.

"You!"

"Hey now is that anyway to say hi to the new student?" H grins.

"Sorry you just scared me. Hi my name is Yuri Li and your Ryuu right?" She aks trying to act normal.

"Yup. Nice to meet you."He shakes her hand and she gets a shock running up her arm. She jerks it back and smiles weakly.

"Um I better go my friends might start to think I fell in a ditch again" She laughs lightly.

"Ohh okay umm see you around?" He asks her with a sly smile.

"S-sure" she stammers and grabs her food and runs back to the small bunch.

Once back with the gang she is bright red and breathing slowly.

"I'm guessing she's got a crush on thhe new kid too." Karen teases.

"I do not he's just-"

"Weird, annoying and strange beyond reason?"Koji says with annoyance.

"No he's just...different." Yuri says biteing into a chip.

They stare at her but shrug it off. Later on after school they start to walk(Or in Yuri's case roll) home they get the feeling again.

"Okay kids be on the look out. Karen get your fan ready and Koji get your knives out."Kero orders the twins.

Yuri looks at them with amazment. Shes the only one out of them who can't do anything. Her mom is still the master of the Sakura Cards so she has no hope there. And the Fan chose Karen instead of her. So she feels absoutly useless at times like these.

"Get behind me Yuri."Koji says pointing a knife at the source of the presence.

She nodds and gets behind him.

"No need to be alarmed kids. It's just me." Eriol says stepping out of the trees.

"Dad!" The twins shout running up to him.

"Thank god. You scared the crud out of us." Kero said landing on Yuri's shoulder.

"Uncle Eriol what is going on?" Yuri asks getting straight to the point.

(Okay I know some of you might kill me for this but I'm not i repeat not making Sakura and Tomoyo cousins. So Yuri just calls him that out of courtesy(SP) They aare not related!! Sorry but I just need that to work for my story. It adds more drama for later.)

"All in good time. Come on kids Your mom is waiting at home for us all. Come on Yuri, your parents will be by shortly after they grab Kai and Souta" Eriol explains leading the kids to the mansion.

"Ohh there's my two favorite girls! Hows my big boy? You kids hungry?" Tomoyo asks the kids while hemming a skirt on a dummy.

"No thanks" they say sweatdropping.

"Okay then. How was your trip dear?" She asks Eriol smileing.

"Fine. If you count dealing with old businessmen fine. I swear they want me to just blow

there heads off sometimes." He laughs giving her a quick kiss before heading to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Mom there is a new kid at school today." Karen says happily.

"Yeah and he holds a Clow preasence" Koji says stiffly.

"Yeah but Yuri thinks he's cute." Karen winks to her best friend and Yuri blushes deep.

"No I don't. Stop putting words in my mouth Karen." Yuri defends.

"Alright alright. Callm down you three. Now while we wait for the rest of the family Why don't

you girls try on these outfits for me. I want to make sure I got the sizes right."

The girls nod and grab the clothes and change.

Yuri steps out first in a light blue kimono like shirt and a matching skirt that comes up to he knees with little purple cherry blossom designs. The bue makes Yuri's hazel eyes stand out more.

Karen comes out in a long jean skirt with a Yellow Cami top with frills across the waist and on the straps. The yellow brings out the amethyst in Karens eyes.

"Ohh good they fit. Yuri come here for a second it looks a little loose here." Tomoyo says placeing Yuri on the stool to pin the waist.

"Thanks again for letting me be in the show." Yuri smiles down at the kind woman.

"No problem. You look so much like your mom I feel like I'm back in time making costumes for her card captor days." Tomoyo says with stars in her eyes.

They all just chuckle lightly and a knock comes from the door. Soon Sakura, Shaoran, Kaito, and Souta walk in.

"Hey mom, dad, Baboon, and Souta." Yuri smiles at them.

Her brother gets red faced and his dad pulls him back.

"Yuri. Stop messing with yor brother." Shaoran scolds his daughter.

"Sorry." She hangs her head.

"Eriol good to see your home safe." Sakura smile at him.

"Good to be back."

Yuri changes back into her uniorm nd Karen puts on a pair of kapri jeans and a red tank top. They all sit in the living room. No one says anything for a while.

"Okay will someone say something."Yuri says getting annoyed.

"We don't know what to do. There is no other clow presance except for me and your grandfather and he's in Egypt right now. The cards are all captured and sealed as sakura cards and I have no memories of anything else that could explain this. Eriol explains.

"I have been feeling a bit of a jump from the cards lately like there trying to warn me of something." Sakura says takig out the book she keeps the cards in. She opens them and puts tem on the table.

"Maybe there is something else here and it's not as dangerous as it seems."Souta says trying to lighten the mood.

"Doupt it. So what is this kid like in your school?" Kai asks them.

"No idea. We just know that Yuri has a crush on him." Karen smiles.

"Shut it I do not. He just gives me the chills that's all. Like a creepy chill." She shudders remembering his icey, cool stare. 'But they are very beautiful eyes.' She thinks.

"Still we should be on the look out. Sakura keep the cards on you at all times. Remember where you feel the jump and follow it where it leads. But don't go alone." Eriol smirks.

"I would not." Sakura gasps.

"Yes you would." Everybody shoots back even the kids.

"Fine. Then to prove it I think it's time we have a new cardcaptor. To take my place." She smiles.

"Are you sure Sakura. With this evil comeing It woould be wise to keep them." Kero says to her with concern.

"Kero our time is up. Were not needed anymore. I would feel better if the kids were better protected then myself. Besides I think it's time the cards wer handed down to a new master." Sakura smiles at her dughter.

"You really mean that mom!" Yuri exclaims.

Sakura nods and Yuri jumps up to hug her.

"I won't let you down." She whispers.

"I know you won't" Sakura smiles.

"And My son is to take my sword." Shaoran smiles at Kai.

"Dad." Kai says shocked.

"It wouldn't be fair if your sister got all the fun. Besides I want you to watch over her." Shaoran says placing the pendant in his son's hand.

"I won't let you down dad. I'll protect her with my life." Kai says strongly.

"That's my boy."

"Well if Yuri is to be thenew card master she must go through Judgement." Eriol says looking at Sakura.

She nods and hands her daughter the Star Key and the Sakura cards.

"Come on lets go."She smiles at her daughter.

They walk out into the back yard and stand ready. Souta stands before them and is soon glowing a light blue then engulfed by wings. He soon emerges as the ever faithful Yue.

"Glad to know you havn't lost your touch snow-rabbit."Kero says turning into his true form as well.

"This is still a new body for me. But I am glad Yukito is finally able to lead a normal life." Yue says calmly.

"All thanks to Sakura and Eriol's team work on soul splitting." Tomoyo smiles at them.

"Shall we begin Yuri?" Yue asks the young girl.

Yuri looks at the tall man and nods slowly. She holds the key out and chants the spell her mother said many times before.

"Key that hides the power of the stars

show your true form before me.

I Yuri, Comand you under our contract!

RELEASE!"

She is soon surrunded by a wave of yellow mist and the star wand grows before her. She grabs it and stands ready.

"Come on Yue. Give me your best shot!" Yuri says with fire in her hazel eyes.


	4. Final Judgment

I find it so hard to write in third person or even second or what ever. I'm going to be telling the story from Yuri's POV because its a hell of a lot easier on me. I now I'm super lazy. ^w^

* * *

"Are you ready for the Final Judgment?" Yue asks me hovering above me.

"Bring it buddy." I smirk up at him, "I've been practicing and studying I can take you."

"Fine then." He sends ice darts my way and I think fast.

"JUMP!"

I jump up in the air and hold out a card.

"Fiery!"

A red angel like thing comes out and surrounds Yue. 'Since its under Cerberus' jurisdiction I can use it against Yue. I need to prove I'm not just a silly girl with powers. I want to help in any way that I can.'

Yue's shield comes up and I jump onto the roof. 'Come on Yuri think. Windy is out and so is woody. What else can I use?' I jump again to avoid his darts and use fly o get higher. 'I got it!'

"Switch with me and my rival for this task at hand. Aid me with your power.

CHANGE!"

I feel myself switching with Yue and immediately I take action. I summon a bunch of ice darts and aim them at myself(still yue) and fall out of the sky in pain.

After my mom tells us how to switch back we do and Yue stands slowly.

"Very clever Yuri. I have now passed Judgment. Close your eyes." Yue says in gasps.

I do as I'm told and Yue continues.

"I Yue, the Judge acknowledge Yuri as our new master." He spreads his wings and I bow.

My mother walks up to me and smiles. She takes my hand and gives me her blessing.

"Be safe okay and don't push yourself too hard." She tells me.

I nod and the wand starts to glow. I soon feel like I'm floating in space and look around. I'm standing on a bed of stars like the Milky Way. I see the cards all floating around. I bow to them.

"Thank you all for accepting me. I promise to treat you all with as much love and care as my mother before me."

The New Hope Card comes forward and holds out her hands.

"We are happy that you are our new master. Any daughter of our Mistress is an angel in our eyes. Please take this new wand as a symbol of our loyalty." she smiles at me.

The heart with wings she holds glows and a new wand emerges from it's core. It is long and a light purple color and on the top is a heart with a small pair of wings come out from the side. Rings surround the bottom of the heart and about an inch of the staff. I look into the heart and see the galaxy before me. Like the Milky way and the planets. I Thank them all again and laugh.

"You guys did this 'cause you all know I don't like pink didn't you?" I giggle rubbing my neck.

"Yes we did." Mirror giggles.

"But I still like all of you who are pink like flowery. I'm not that mean against the color."

They nod in understanding and Hope continues.

"Do you know the new spell to activate the staff?"

"I think so. I feel it in my heart so I know I can do this." I say determined.

"We have faith in you" They cheer for me.

I bow to them and I find myself standing in front of my friends and family.

"I did it!" I cheer and everybody celebrates with me.

I look at the new key and see it is just a heart with wings. I take the string and string it around my wrist. Soon it looks like just and ordinary bracelet. I look to my family and everyone and smile.

"Yay now I can make costumes for Yuri like I did Sakura all those years ago. Ohh this is going to be wonderful." Tomoyo says with stars in her eyes.

"Mom won't you e busy?" Karen ask sweat dropping.

"Ohh no I'm okay if anything you're taking my place." She laughs.

"Yay another camera fiend. Just what we need in this family." Koji mumbles to me.

I giggle at he glares and scolds he gets from his mother and sister.

"I think we just found a test dummy don't you think so mom?" Karen smirks.

"Either that or he's grounded"

"Aww come on Dad help me out here." Koji begs.

"Nope last time I got between your mother and her clothes she nearly ripped me in to. Your on your own kid." Eriol shakes his head.

Koji takes off running with Karen and his mom close behind. We stand there laughing at the sight.

"Maybe you should turn your first card now." my brother says.

"No I'll wait I'm pretty tired." I say rubbing my eyes.

"Okay then lets go home. Come on you two. By Eriol tell the others we said bye too." Shaoran says.

"Will do. And don't worry I'm not going to do the same thing I did to Sakura. I would never do that to my god daughter." Eriol smiles reading Shaoran's mind.

He nods and we all head to the car t head home. I pass out the second it starts.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and messaged me about the story. Thanks for everyone's support. I really needed it. Thanks to everyone.


	5. New Enemy

Remember I'm writing from Yuri's pov mostly. I'll forshadow the others thoughts here andthere but it's mostly yuri from now on.

* * *

"AHHH! I'm goanna be late again!" I shout running to put on the schools uniform.( the girls uniform from Toya's school.)

"Here we go again. Why are you up so early anyways?" Kero asks flying out of the giant doll house.

When I was little I gave it to him so he could have a house of his own. And not sleep in a drawer like he did with my mom. It is a big white house with two floors and it closes for his privacy.

"I have classroom chores this mourning. And Miss Nikora wants to see me for the chorus contest." I smile at my reflection.

I put my wavy chocolate brown hair into a half up do and added a red ribbon to it. I run down stairs and say good mourning to everyone. While heading to school I meet up with Souta and me and my brother head to school. Him and Souta take semi-college classes.

"Okay I'll see you at home twerp. You got work today?" Kai asks me.

"Yeah. Mr. Kimura is a little short today and I'm stuck working the tables." I sigh.

"Okay just remember if a guy pinches your *ss call me or Souta." Kaito reminds me.

"I know. Bye guys." I call rolling to the front steps.

I change into my indoor shoes and head to the classroom. 'Wonder if I got classroom duties with Koji again. Then again after the eraser incident I wouldn't think so.' I giggle at the memory. I open the door and stop. The presence runs through me like an arrow. My heart skips a beat. I look to see Ryuu writing the date on the board.

"Mourning Yuri." He says not looking from the board.

"M-mourning." I mumble. I place my stuff on my desk and change the flowers in the vase. When I come back I see him standing cleaning the erasers.

"Wait you gotta do that by the-"

I was cut off by him hitting the eraser and chalk dust flying everywhere. We cough and the dust clears away.

"Sorry I'm a little out of it today." Ryuu apologies.

"It's*cough* okay. Just don't do it again." I giggle.

He looks at me and we just stare at each other for a second.

"Ummm...I gotta go. Miss Nikora wants to see me for early practice." I explain.

"No go a head. I'm fine. Umm what is the practice about?" He asks me.

"I'm lead in the school chorus. She wants to run the song by me." I say blushing slightly.

"Well were done here. I'll walk you." He smiles.

"O-okay" I gulp.

We walk in silence to the music room. Once there Miss. Nikora hands me the song and tells me to start.

"Okay." I smile at her.

I look to the door and see that Ryuu is still there. He smiles at me and I blush. I focus on the song.

(Loop-by Maaya Sakamoto)

(Everything in () is in English translation)

"nee kono machi ga yuuyami ni somaru toki wa

(Hey, when these streets are dyed with twilight,)

sekai no dokoka de asahi ga sasu

(Somewhere else in this world, the sun is raising)

kimi no te no naka sono hana ga kareru toki wa

(When that flower you grasp in your hand wilts,)

chiisa na tane wo otosu darou

(It's small seeds will fall onto the ground.)

fumikatamerareta tsuchi wo michi da to yobu no naraba

(If you call the well- trodden earth a path...)

me wo tojiru koto demo ai ka naa?

(Then I guess even the closing of my eyes is love?)

kono hoshi ga taira nara futari deaetenakatta

(If this Earth was flat, the both of us uld never have met.)

otagai toozakeru you ni hashitteita

(We's have been runnin away from each other)

supiido wo yurumezu ni ima wa donna ni hanarete mo

(Without even slowing down. Now, even if we'r separated to the

ends of the earth.)

meguru kiseki no tochuu ni mata mukaiau no darou

(We'll probably face each other again midst the endless looping miracles.)

nee kono machi no yuuyami ga sari iku toki ni

(hey, when the twilight veiling these streets disapears,)

kono namida tsuretette

(I'll ask it to take these tears of mine with it.)

katarikaketekuru moji wo shousetsu to yobu no nara

(If you call these written characters a speech a shot story,)

todokanai kotoba wa yume ka naa?

(Then I guess these words I dare not say are a dream?)

yodomi naku nagareteku kawa ni ukabeta konoha de

(Carried by a leaf floating on the clear river,)

umi wo mezashite kumo ni natte ame de furou

(they head for the sea, form a cloud and will fall as rain,)

tooi kimi no chikaku de ochita tane wo sodate you

(To tend to those seeds that dropped near you so far away,)

chigau basho de kimi ga kizuitekureru to ii n dake

do

(Even though it would be nice.)

kono hoshi ga taema naku mawaritsuzuketeiru kara

(If you, being in a different place would notice it for me.)

chiisaku aketa mado no soto keshiki wo kae watashi

(It's because this Earth spins continuously without ever once stopping.)

no aishita hana sotto mebaeru kisetsu de meguru

(That the scenery see outside the slightly-open window changes)

kiseki no sono hate mata mukaiau no darou

(At the time when thee flowers I loved bud softy, At the end of these endless looping miracles, we'll probably face each other again.)

mukaiau no darou

(We'll probably face each other again.)

kururu mawaru kurukuru to

(Looping round and round and round,)

kuru kuru kimi no mawari wo

(Looping round and round and around you.)"

"That was beautiful Yuri. Just keep practicing and well do great at the concert." Miss Nikora smiles at me.

"Thank you. Miss. I gotta go homeroom starts soon." I bow and walk swiftly past Ryuu who was still there.

He chases after me and grabs my hand. I feel the shock again.

"Wait. That was amazing. You have a real talent." He smiles at me.

I slowly take my hand back and it now feels empty. 'Maybe I do have a crush on him.'

"Thank you. Come on we got home room." I blush.

He nods and we walk into the classroom. I sit down and am

immediately attacked by whispered questions.

"Where were you?" Karen asks.

"Why were you with him?" Koji asks red with anger.

"Did you fall again?"

"Why were you with him?"

"Don't tell me you got lost again."

"Why were you with him?"

"Guys!" I shout getting them to stop.

"I was with Miss. Nikora this mourning. I was with Ryuu because he walked me. Now can you both just drop it." I mock glare them.

"Okay." Karen smiles.

"Fine." Koji says stiffly turning around in his seat.

I sigh and the teacher soon comes in and starts the lesson. By lunch time were all sitting under the old Sakura tree eating lunch.

"I still don't like him." Koji says angrily stuffing his lunch in his mouth.

"I think he's sweet. Plus he's smart and a gentlemen. You don't see many of those in our age group." Karen stated.

"He's just showing off." Koji complains.

"Can the show off join you?"

We look up to see Ryuu standing behind me. I blush and Karen answers.

"Sure. You're new so we'll let you join." Karen giggles.

"Thanks. Hi Yuri."

"Hi." I croak.

'God what is wrong with me?!' I think as we sit and talk about Ryuu.

"So you're livin' here by yourself? That's cool." Karen says popping another shrimp in her mouth.

"Yeah but it's not only me. I'm here with my best butler Henry. He's like a father to me." he smiles.

"I'm going to get drinks anyone want one?" I ask getting up.

"I'll take one." Karen smiles.

"Same." Koji mumbles.

"I'll help you carry them." Ryuu says standing too.

Koji gets red in the face and Yuri looks at him.

"You okay Koji? You're making a weird face." I ask him.

"I'm f-fine." He says getting redder.

I shrug it off and walk with Ryuu to get drinks.

"So Yuri what else do you do besides sing?" He asks me.

"I'm the school's gymnastics star. It's my hobby. I also work

part time at Boogie's a small Juice shop in the main square. I'm a waitress there. I also dance and draw. My room is filled with my pictures." I say picking up Karen's Grape juice soda.

"That is something." Ryuu compliments.

"Thanks what about you?"

"I'm more of a Sports guy. Anything physical or mental. Like Football and fencing. I also play the violin pretty well. But I think Martial arts is something I enjoy most. The mental and physical contact in it is a perfect balance for me." He explains.

"Wow. My dad teaches at a Do Jo I could get you in for some free lessons. Maybe even teach a class." I offer.

"Thanks. I'd really like that. You are a very kind person Yuri." Ryuu smiles at me.

"Yeah well I ahh-"

I trip over something and Ryuu catches me. I stare into his eyes and feel my face go red.

"Are you okay?" He asks me concerned.

"Y-yeah. J-ust shocked." I stammer.

'Is he coming closer or is that just me?' I think.

He helps me up and we pick up the cans.

"Sorry. I'm such a klutz at the wrong times." I blush.

"It's okay. I'm just glad I was there to catch you.

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

We walk back to the spot and carry on the rest of the day. After work I roll home and pull some tricks. I look at the Cosmic key and smile.' My own power.' I sigh and think of the cards that are soon to be my own cards. I sit on my bed and look at the light pink cards.

"What you doin'?" Kero asks me from behind.

I jump at his voice and scold him. He knows I hate it when people sneak up on me.

"Kero! God you know I hate that!"

"Sorry squirt. So what you doing?" He asks again.

"Looking at the cards. They told me they were happy they were with me now. Not that they didn't like my mom. They are just happy that they get to still be in the blood line. They think I'll be more powerful then my Mom. I really doubt that though." I sigh.

"And how come?" Kero scolds me for once.

I shrug and put them back into the book.

"Look Yuri. You are very powerful. I know that. I'm the Guardian of the Seal. I choose the next card captor. And I wouldn't chose anyone but you. Your just like your Mom in many ways but you have the fire and passion in this game. There are things that you and your mom are very different at. No one is expecting you to be the same as her or more powerful. We just want to know your safe." Kero explains sitting across from me.

I smile at him and pick him up. I give him a bone crushing bear hug.

"Ohh Kero thank you! I really needed that!"

"Okay need….Air…." he gasps.

I let him go and my mom calls us down for dinner. After I eat I start my homework. Then it hits me. I look out my window and feel a powerful source. Kero flies next to me with a seldom look on his face.

"I feel a powerful aura." He says serious.

"Me too. Come on we gotta tell mom and dad." I tell him.

We run down stairs and my parents and Kaito are already standing by the door.

"You feel it to?" I ask them.

They nod and they look to me and Kai.

"Go. I'll call Tomoyo and tell her to send the twins. Be careful

Yuri. Kero you watch her." My mom says giving me big hug, "Kaito keep them safe."

"Don't worry mom I will." He nods.

My dad hugs me and we both run out of the house.

"Where do you feel it?" he asks me.

"The woods near penguin park. It's strongest there." I say.

"Hey look!" Kero shouts.

I look up to see something light purple and dark green jumping on the roofs. The girl in light purple is fashioned to look like a traditional Japanese girl ninja suit with pink Sakura petals on the front. Her hair put up into little pig tails and carrying a white and gold fan that folds out with the stars and moon on it.

The dark green one is dressed like a ninja too but with a red sash around his waist. And no masks for neither of them. In his belt is an array of diferent knives. Each one containing a different elemental power. I know those items anywhere.

I smile at Karen and Koji and Pump my leg harder to gain more speed. Once at the park Yue flies next to Karen. Kero changes and we stand ready. 'I feel like I'm being drained. This is a strong evil. Maybe uncle Eriol should have come too.' I think. A gust of wind blows and I shiver.

"Yuri now would be a good time to get your staff ready." Yue says to me looking for the main source.

I nod and unwrap the key around my wrist. I see the magic circle form underneath me. It has the sun in the center and the planets even the moon on each point. I hold it out and chant.

"Powers of the cosmic universe

Lend me your power and guide me through the darkness

Show your true form before me

I Yuri, Command you under our contract

RELEASE!"

Soon the wand is spinning and gets longer. I grab it and twirl it like I've seen my mom do.

"Ready." I smile.

"Good thing mom isn't hear. She would have made you get

dressed." Karen laughed.

I smile and then feel the evil wave again. Kero growls and we look to where he's pointing. Yue gets his darts ready and Karen and Koji do the same. I look harder and try t find the figure. I soon see a man in a long black cape and a dark purple ceremonial robe with a fire design. His hood is up so I can't make a face. But this presence is all to familiar. It's like Clow Reeds but eviler.

"Show your self." My brother growls stepping closer to me.

"Calm yourselves children. I'm only here to visit. And take what is rightfully mine." He takes off the hood and Yue and Kero gasp.

"Chow?!" The exclaim.(Pronounced Ch-o)

"Yue. Cerberus. Good to see you again." He smirks evilly.

"Mind explaining guys." Kai asks pointing his sword at the Chow guy.

"Why certainly. I am Clow Reeds Twin brother." He smiles at us.

'He's smiling at us but why do I feel it more stronger on me?' I say to myself.


	6. The Stolen Cards

Well hello my dear readers. Here is another exciting chapter. Now I have a few things to say. One is Who should yuri end up with

Koji or Ryuu???

Your pick just message me or add it in your review.

Next is I want you all to look up some people who have supported me with there stories and comments. Read there stories cause there awesome!

**CetaBabe,****Title: The One Who Wouldn't Give Up**

And

**Arahsa Anime**

**Title: Lupidus School of Magic**

**Awsome stories so please read them. They are awesome. Okay enjoy the story!!!**

**

* * *

**

"No Way!" We shout.

"Yes. It's true. Right Brother." He looks to the side and Uncle Eriol comes out of the woods behind us.

"Chow. What are you doing here?" Eriol says harshly.

"I came to take the cards back that you took from me." Chow glares.

"They are not yours. Clow Reed created them." Yue snarls.

"Dear Yue. Where do you think he came up with the idea's. He might have been the most powerful sorcerer at the time. But only because he used others." Chow tells us.

"That is not true! You always tried to steal from other wizards and sorceresses. Then father stripped you of your powers when you turned them to harm others." Eriol growls.

"Either way. I want what's mine. After fighting for so many years I'm not about to leave so empty handed." He looks to me and Koji and Kaito stand in front of me.

"You want her you go through us." Koji grits.

"Very Well." He shrugs.

He holds out his staff like Eriols but there is no sun. the Moon looks like a trident on top of a ball. He aims it for us and fires. Eriol and Yue put up a shield and I work fast to help.' They can't last forever.' I take out the Shield card and throw it in the air.

"Card Mastered by Sakura

Shed your old form and be born anew

Under the new light of your master Yuri!

Shield!"

A Shield is added to the fight and we push back Chows powers. He falters but stands tall.

"Guess when you split your magic you took the bigger half brother. Guess I'll just have to take it from you first." Chow smiles and with a wave of his hand he pushes us all back but Eriol.

A black shield comes up and surrounds them. We all try and get up. Chow sends an electric current to Eriol and weakens him. He walks up to him and clasps his hand.

"Now be a nice brother for once and share with you younger sibling." Chow smiled starting to drain Eriol.

"NO!" I shout taking out sword.

I quickly change it and cut pen the circle. I push Chow away from Eriol and the others tend to him. I start to fight him off with Sword but he's to fast. He knocks me into a tree and I can't get up.

"You got spunk my dear. Would you like to join me and help me rule. A beauty like yourself would be treated like a queen." He says offering me a hand.

"Bit…me…" I gasp.

He scowls and hits me with and electric shock. I scream in pain but the others can't get to me. When he stops I look to see why. They seem to be fighting off these weird shadow like things.

"Ahh I see you seen my little puppets. I call them Shadow soldiers. Now if you don't mind." He holds up his hands and my cards start to fly to him.

"NO!" I shout trying to stop them.

"Dragon of Fire! Come to my aid!" I hear a vice shout.

I look up to see and Arrow turn into a red dragon and shoot fire at Chow. It burns him and some of my cards fly back to me.

"I'll be back for the rest. You can count on that child. But here is a little goodbye present." Chow smirks.

He sends another current my way but I'm swiftly picked up and moved. He disappears soon after along with his soldiers. We land at the base of a tree next to Eriol. Everyone comes running over.

"YURI!" Karen and Koji yell.

Koji throws a Fire knife at the person who saved me but he catches it before it hits. He curses at Koji in another language then turns to me. He looks he in the eyes and I gasp at the dark brown color. Then I black out.

No one Pov

"Hey back away from my sister or get your head cut off" Kaito threatens the person.

He figure turns around to face them. He's dressed in a black and red dragon ninja outfit with a mask over his mouth.

"I really doubt I'm going to hurt the one I'm sent to protect." The guy says.

"I know that vice." Karen gasps.

"No way." Koji slaps his head.

The person chuckles and slips the mask down.

"Hey guys." Ryuu smiles at the group.


	7. After Math

Again I put this up cause only one person voted!

Koji or Ryuu???

Your pick just message me or add it in your review.

Next is I want you all to look up some people who have supported me with there stories and comments. Read there stories cause there awesome!

**CetaBabe,****Title: The One Who Wouldn't Give Up**

She's finished it but she still does awesome one-shots. I totally recommend her.

And 

**Arahsa Anime**

**Title: Lupidus School of Magic**

**Awsome stories so please read them. They are awesome. Okay enjoy the story!!!**

Still No one's POV

"What are you doing here!?" Koji exclaims red faced.

"Who are you?" Kaito asks.

"This is Ryuu. The new kid at school." Karen smiles closing her fan and running to her best friends side. She looks over both her and her father.

"Koji dad looks beat. We gotta get him home." Karen says worried.

"I'll take him. I can fly faster." Yue says picking up Eriol and 

flying away.

"Again why are you here?" Koji asks him.

"I told you. I'm here to protect Yuri. I would have been here sooner but the shadow soldiers kept me up. I was afraid I wouldn't make it in time. But I'm glad I came when I did. At least some of the Cards are still with her." Ryuu says sadly moving some hair out of Yuri's sleeping form.

"Come on we gotta get her home. Sakura will be worried." Karen says concerned.

"I'll take her home to make sure they get there safe. You two should be with your father." Ryuu says to Koji and Karen.

"How can we trust you?" Koji asks getting in Ryuu's face.

"Because I have a better reason and duty to Yuri than any of you will ever know. I would never harm her." He growls at Koji.

They glare at each other for a while then Kaito breaks there glares.

"Cool it. Karen you and Koji go home. Kero help me get Yuri on your back. You either go home or follow. I don't care. Let's just get my sister out of here." Kaito says to them harshly while picking up Yuri's sleeping form.

Koji glares one last time at Ryuu before taking off with Karen. Kai puts Yuri on Kero's back and hops on. Kero takes off for the house with Ryuu close behind. Once there Sakura runs o Yuri and Kero helps her put Yuri in the bed.

"What happened?" Shaoran asked his son.

"I'm sorry dad. I couldn't get to her in time. There were so many of these weird shadow things. And Also he put up a shield. He Took most of Eriol's powers too." Kai explained.

"Who is he?" Shaoran asks.

"His name is Chow Reed and he is one of the mot deadliest sorceress out there. My clan has been trying for decades to find him and destroy him. But roughly a few years ago about twenty-five years ago to be exact he heard that Clow had returned to the physical world and reincarnated. Doing the same Chow searched for his brother. Only to learn that The cards he wanted were now owned by a more powerful sorceress. He waited until the cards were to be passed down again to take them. He now has some of the cards. I was not able to et to Yuri in time to stop him." Ryuu explained.

"And you are?" Shaoran asked him eyeing him suspiciously.

"My name is Ryuu Park sir. I am sent here to be your daughters protector and guardian until this evil is gone." Ryuu bows to Shaoran.

"I see. We'll talk later once Yuri is up. She's apart of this as we all are. Kai show him the guest room. I'm going to see your sister." Shaoran says sadly and goes up the stairs to Yuri's room.

Kai turns to Ryuu and glares.

"You hurt my sister in any way you answer to me understand. Guardian or not. This way." Kai growls and shows Ryuu the guest room. 

Meanwhile in Yuri's room.

"She's fine Shaoran but I'm still worried. Out of the fifty three cards only ten are left." Sakura says stroking her daughters hair.

"Which ones." He ask sitting on the edge of the bed an hand on 

her leg.

"Sword, Shield, Bubble, The New Hope, Fly, Libra, Time, Thunder, and Windy." Kero says reading off the cards.

"Hey Sword and Shield are Purple." Sakura says holding the two cards.

"Yeah. She changed them. What are we going to do?" Kero asks.

"If I may interrupt but I think I have a solution." Ryuu says from the doorway with Kai behind him.

With Eriol.

"Are you sure your's okay dear?" Tomoyo asks her husband worried.

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"Oh nonsense. I'm just glad you and Yuri are okay. That all of you are okay." She strokes his cheek.

"I'm fine. But Koji seems to be a little peeved." Eriol chuckles.

…..

"Ugh I can't believe that guy. Who does he think he is being all 'I'm her protector' and what not ugh he makes me so mad!" Koji says throwing a knife at a dummy's head.

"Keep this up and mom will kill you for turning hr dummies' into pin cushions." Karen laughs taking the knife out.

"I can't help it. He think he can just come in here and sweep in like that. No. It isn't goanna happen." Koji fumes.

"Ugh. You have one serious problem. Just tell her already. She is really dense to these things so you have to tell her." Karen scolds her brother tired of his ranting.

He stops and looks out to the sky.

"How can I…you don't even know if she feels the same way. What if she says no and our friendship becomes awkward. Or if I break her heart or vice versa. I can't." Koji mumbles to the sky.

"I know. I've tried to find out but she's not the easiest nut to crack. But Yuri isn't like that. She'll still be your friend and mine if she doesn't feel the same way. It will just make you both stronger." Karen says trying to calm her brother.

"Still. Like him I can't hurt her. We'll just have to wait and see. But I'm not going down without a fight." Koji smiles at his sister and they look up to the half moon in the sky.


	8. First Card

**Yuri(POV)**

**I wake up to my family talking around me. Then another voice makes me jump awake…kind of. I was up just stayed quiet.**

**"Since the cards are now in his possession who knows what he can do. The only way to get them back is for hr to change them. He's bound to get the rest." Ryuu says to my family, "Mourning sleepy head."**

**They all turn to me and my mom is first to strangle me in a hug.**

**"Mom…Can't…breathe…" I gasp.**

**"Ohh Yuri I was so scared. Are you hurt? You want some cakes?" She goes on and on and I just shake my head.**

**"Sakura maybe we should let her rest." My dad says placing a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Thanks dad…but I wanna know what I missed. And why he's…here" I breathe.**

**I still feel weak from the cards. They nod and I see that Kai is glaring at Ryuu.**

**"Well Yuri…Hehehe when I first met you I forgot to mention that I'm from a secluded guardians. My specialty is the dragons. I am sent here by my people to protect you and be your guardian until this evil is eliminated." Ryuu mumbles something else but no one noticed but me.**

**"I'm still skeptical about that." Kai mumbles.**

**"Be suspicious if you want But Yuri was put under my care and I intend to keep her safe.." Ryuu tells my brother.**

**I feel my heart jump a bit when he said that. Then It hits me.**

**"Where are the cards?" I ask them.**

**They look at me sadly and I feel ashamed.**

**"Mom…I'm so sorry…" I fight back tears.**

**"Ohh sweetie don't blame yourself. We'll get them back." She hugs me as I start to cry.**

**"But I let you and the cards down. I promised to keep them safe and they were stolen." I so into her shirt.**

**"Yuri look at me. Look at me. Now the cards are important yes. But you are what is more important to me than anything else in the whole world. You, your father, your brother. You all mean more than anything to me. I know you. You'll get them back or die trying. That's just the way you are. Now calm down okay." She chuckles to me and I give her a weak smile.**

**"Hey what about me!" Kero exclaims.**

**We all laugh and they leave me to sleep. 'I promise I'll get you all home safe and sound as soon as possible.' I think to myself as I fall into a deep sleep.**

**The next day at school I meet up with Karen and Koji.**

**"Ohh Yuri I'm so happy your okay!" Karen says glomping me to the ground.**

**"Okay Karen I need to breathe!" I gasp trying to pry her off.**

**She giggles and Koji hold out a hand to help me up.**

**"Thanks Koji." I smile at him.**

**"Anytime." He says brushing it off.**

**"So how's your dad?" I ask them as me and a Ryuu join them on the bench.**

**"He's okay. Just really tired right now." Koji tells us.**

**"That is to be expected. He did fight very bravely last night." Ryuu says.**

**"Hey look on the bright side at least you have some of the cards. With our help you can get them back faster than anything." Karen pipes in punching my shoulder lightly.**

**"Thanks Karen. Just how do we know when he's coming?" I ask looking up at the sky.**

**"You'll find out soon don't worry about it." Ryuu says grasping my hand. I blush a little and he smiles.**

**"Come on guys homeroom is going to start soon." Koji says red in the face.**

**'Koji you sure your not sick you feel like you have a fever." I ask him feeling his forehead.**

**"Ohh he's sick alright it's just not that deadly." Karen smirks at her brother.**

**Koji sends her a death glare and I stand there confused.**

**"Did I miss something?" I ask tilting my head in confusion.**

**"You always do. Come on. Were going to be late." Ryuu chuckles grabbing my hand and walking us to class. **

**After school I do a quick shift at my job and sit for my ten minute break.**

**"Yuri!"**

**I look to see who called and turn to see my friends. **

**"Hey guys. What brings you here?" I ask them.**

**"I wanted a free juice." Karen smiles at me, "Plus we wanted to hang out with you for a bit.**

**"Yeah. Were planning the second trimester fair and we need some help with the beverage department. Think you can get your boss to donate?" Mikia asks me waving her pink streaked hair out of her face.**

**"I can try. I think he would go for it. I mean the fair is for charity so he should go for it." I say standing up.**

**"Great! Have us know by the day after tomorrow kay?" My friend Zuka tells me.**

**"I can do that. Okay guys my breaks over. See you guys tomorrow. Bye!" I say rolling back to the counter to grab my note pad and wait the tables. After about thirty minutes my friend Tai-ki ( A quirky guy who has a big crush on my friend Juliana) hands me a drink and tells me it's for table seven.**

**"But that's Nina's section. Why am I taking this?" I ask confused.**

**"Cause she went on break, again. Just drop it off. Then come back for the order for table two." he says starting the smoothie machine again.**

**I just nod and roll over with the drink in my hand. The ids head is facing the window so I can't see his face. I shrug and place it on the table.**

**"Okay here's your strawberry banana mix. Anything else I can do for you?" I ask holding the tray in front of me.**

**"Yeah you can join me for a walk though the star gallery at the school fair." He turns and I blush a million times red.**

**I stare back into the dark eyes of Ryuu Park. 'What is he doing here!' I think trying to hide my blush.**

**"Ummm… I guess so. What time?" I ask him trying to keep calm.**

**"Umm lets say three?" He says slyly. **

**I nod and quickly skate away red in the face.**

**"Someone has a crush" Tai-ki smirked as I skated by.**

**"Ohh shut it. He's just being nice…Right?"**

**He just shakes his head and starts up the shaker again. I grab my board and start the ride home. 'Does he really like me? Ohh my heart is so confused.' I pause for a second and get a strange feeling. Like something is crawling up my spine. I turn around and try to find the source.**

**"I sense something evil…" I whisper looking around.**

**I feel like I'm being watch so I jerk around and try to kick the person behind me. But it grabs my leg.**

**"YUE!" I shout in surprise.**

**"Hello young one. Out late?" he says letting go of my foot.**

**"No I felt something. Something evil." I tell him looking back t the source.**

**"I don't-"**

**"YURI GET DOWN!" I hear someone say.**

**Yue grabs me and flies me out of the way. I look to see what tried to hit me and I look to see one of Chow's shadow soldiers with…Pink eyes?**

**"Shot?" I whisper.**

**I realize my mistake too late. I looks up at me and turns into a light then shoots at me and Yue.**

**"Powers of the cosmic universe **

**lend me your power and guidance through the darkness**

**Show your true form before me**

**I Yuri, Command you under our contract**

**RELEASE!"**

**My wand comes before me I pull out Shield and use it to protect me and Yue. He uses his to enhance the power. But It's too strong and burst through the shields. Yue gets hit in the arm so he drops me. I scream.**

**"Card Mastered by Sakura**

**Shed your old form and be born anew**

**Under the new light of your master Yuri...**

**FLY!!"**

**I Look down and see that the wings have grown on my feet like the god Hermes. I catch myself and turn to see if Yue is okay.**

**"Yue you okay?" I call to him.**

**"I'm fine look out!"**

**I fly higher to avoid the shot.**

**"Yuri!"**

**I look down to see Koji, Ryuu, and Karen.**

**"Angel of wind, Fly swift and strong." Karen chants opening her fan and waving it in the direction of shot trying to blow it off course.**

**It almost works but just make it miss Yuri by a few inches.**

**"What are we goanna do?" Karen asks looking to her brother.**

**"The only card I can think of is Time and she doesn't have enough power for that." Koji says looking worriedly up at Yuri's attempts to dodge Shot.**

**"But it's our only choice." Karen states.**

**"But…I got it!" Koji exclaims jumping up to the nearest tree top, Yuri get over here!"**

**"If I do you'll get hit!" I shout barely dodging another hit. 'This is getting tiring.'**

**"I got an idea! Just get over here!" he yells at me.**

**I roll my eyes and fly over.**

**"Make it quick it's coming back."**

**"Okay what ever you say. SHOT!"**

**"What no you idiot!"**

**He jumps down and Shot follows.**

**"Koji you idiot!" I yell at him.**

**"Hey I'm giving you a break. Think up a plan. And fast please!" he jumps out of the way again doing a back flip. 'Show off. I gotta think fast. Or Koji is dead. I know it's a shot in the dark but like Karen said I got no choice.'**

**"Card Mastered by Sakura**

**Shed your old form and be born anew**

**Under the new light of your master Yuri...**

**TIME!" **

**I feel my head go light but I see that shot is stopped.**

**"Return to your guise**

**You were meant to be…**

**Sakura card!"**

**I Point my want at shot. The wings open up and the heart open up to show the galaxy. It sucks the shot card in and the wings close around it. It then starts to spin When it starts to slow It opens it's wings and the card slowly comes out of the heart. In it's pink Sakura card form.**

**"Now so you don't cause any more mischief.**

**Card Mastered by Sakura**

**Shed your old form and be born anew**

**Under the new light of your master Yuri...**

**SHOT!"**

**It changes into one of my new cards and I feel tired. I slowly loose consciousness and fall…**

**No one's POV**

**"YURI!" Koji shouts. He jumps up and catches her.**

**'Yuri that was the dumbest thing you've ever done." Koji scolds in his mind. Then he looks at her sleeping form and smiles softly.**

**"Koji! Yuri!" Karen and Yue shout.**

**"Are you guys okay?" Karen asks worried.**

**"I'm okay. But Yuri fell asleep." He chuckles nodding to the sleeping girl in his arms.**

**"I'm glad you both are okay. But something still feels off." Ryuu says glancing around.**

**"what do you mean?" Yue glares, "I don't feel anything."**

**"You were not trained to sense Chow's presence. And I still feel the evil glow of the shadow soldiers." he says gloomily.**

**"What do you mean?" Karen ask helping place Yuri on the floor.**

**"Karen your power depends on the angels right?" Ryuu asks her.**

**"Yeah why?" She asks him getting worried.**

**"Can you purify? Turn evil into good?"**

**"I'm not sure I never tried. What's going on Ryuu?" She ask getting annoyed.**

**"I think the card is still evil. Quick check it."**

**Koji reaches for Yuri's hand and grabs the Shot card. He gasps and stares at it wide eyed. The cards eyes were red and he could feel a dark power flow from it.**

**"Ohh boy." He whispers.**

**"Karen use your power to purify the card. You'll have to keep doing this till Yuri can manage enough power to do it on her own." Ryuu say serious.**

**"I…can…do it…" they hear Yuri gasp.**

**"No Yuri. You used enough magic today. You'll wipe yourself out." Koji says sternly.**

**"I second that. You did way too much today." Ryuu states softly.**

**"Then…I'll help." She smiles weakly at Karen, "Just old my hand."**

**She nods and grabs hold of Karen's hand with Koji's help she stands up.**

**"Evil forces haunting this guise**

**Leave now or meet your demise.**

**Under the powers of light**

**Shed your evil from our sight!" the two chant and the card starts to glow.**

**The ark aura around the card shoots out and Ryuu Shoots it with an arrow. We see the shadow scream in pain then disappears and turn into a white bead. It falls into Ryuu's hand. He pops it into a small bag and sighs.**

**"Good…job…everyone." Yuri gasp before fainting again.**

**"Yuri!" Koji grasps her tighter.**

**"Get her home. This is just the beginning." Ryuu says sternly walking way.**

**"That guy is going to get on my nerves." Koji says shaking his head.**

**"Cool it bro. Yue mind giving us a hand?" Karen smiles at him.**

**He nods and takes Yuri out of Koji's arms (Much to his disappointment) and then head to Yuri's house to a frantic Sakura.**

**I know uber long but worth it. It needed to be. Thanks for the reveiws and adds. Love you guys for the support!**

**Becky! But again koji or Ryuu.**

**Koji-2**

**Ryuu-3 **

**Come on I need a few more. The last total is five so come on people chose! Love you.**

**Becky **


	9. The Dream

"What happened to her?" Sakura asked when Yue brought Yuri through the door.

"She changed three cards today. Including Time." Yue said solemnly.

"What? What was she thinking?" Kai said helping take her too her room.

"She was thinking of saving our happy asses now shut up and put her down gently." Karen yelled/whispered to the eighteen year old.

"Where was her 'Protector'" Kai said with a smug sneer.

"He jetted right after Karen and Yuri purified the card." Koji said looking at Yuri's sleeping form. 'like hell he is suppose to protect her. He doesn't even know her.'

"Figures. You know I'd feel better knowing she was dating someone like you Koji." Kai said.

"Really?" Koji said happily.

"Maybe. But I'd still kill you first." he said with a smile.

Koji feel to the floor and Karen got a sweat drop. She sighed and ushered the guys out of the room. Sakura soon came in with a glass of juice and water and helped Karen change Yuri into her night close.

"So you had to purify the card after it was sealed and changed?" Sakura asked tucking Yuri in.

"Yeah. My power over the angels helped. Ryuu said she will be able to when she gets a little more powerful." Karen said taking a quick sip.

"Ohh. Okay. Thank you for being there for her. She's lucky to have good friends like you."

"Yeah like you and Mr. Li have my mom and dad." Karen said smiling that famous Tomoyo smile.

"You are the spitting image of your mother." Sakura said leading Karen out of the room.

"Oi Karen you know where that Ryuu kid lives?" Kero asked floating next to Karen.

"Not really we just met him and all. So we don't really know that much about him." Karen said to the little plush.

"Well when you find out you tell me kay. I have some choice words for him." Kero said floating back into the living room.

"Maybe you two should get home soon. Tomoyo will be worried." Shoaran said offering to take the kids home.

"Thank you Mr. Li." the twins bow and they leave.

"Sakura you okay?" Kero asks floating towards his former mistress.

"Did I make a mistake Kero? Letting Yuri and Kaito do this?" She asks the yellow plush.

Kero:Call me that again and I'll light you on fire!

Becky:Epp!

"Of course you did. You started off the same way Sakura. Don't worry. She has your spirit. She will be fine." the 'Great guardian of the seal' says to her.

Kero:Much better.

Becky:Yellow plush toy*Whispers*

Sakura nods and goes up to check on Yuri. She steps in and sees her sleeping soundly. She sighs and closes the door.

"She will be fine Sakura. She's strong like Shaoran and Determined like you. There is nothing to worry about. Plus she has one hell of a guy looking after her. Right Koji?" Sakura smiles looking at the night sky.

Yuri(POV)

I didn't go to school the next day. I was too bushed. Mom told my boss and I got a sick day. 'When will these sleep days end?" I asked myself tiredly walking to the bathroom. It was about three o'clock and Mom was stuck at work teaching an extra class. Dad had to give private lessons today and Kai had his job. I was home alone. Well besides Kero.

"Yo Yuri! Wake up!" I heard a voice shout from outside.

I look out the window and see who it was. I open my window and look down to see that Karen and the guys were outside.

"hey I know your there! Open up!" Karen shouted.

"I'm up here! Hey guys!" I shouted down.

"Well then open up smarty! Karen's got lunch and We go your homework." Koji called up.

"Okay. Be right down!"

I run and quickly change into a long t shirt and pj bottoms. I run down and open the door. We set up in my room and I dig in on the sweets and junk Karen brought. Ryuu sits next to me and Koji and Karen on the other side.

"So what's up?" Kero asked peeking from the basket.

"We just wanted to see if she was fairing okay." Ryuu smiled at me.

I blushed a bit and quietly nibbled on my cookie. Koji got red in the face and angrily sipped his drink.

"Hey kid I need a word with you." Kero said eyeing Ryuu.

"Of course."

He stands but before he leave he pecks me on the top of My head. I sits there in shock as the two leave the room.

"Did he just?" Karen asked dumbfounded.

"I think he did." I said touching the spot.

"He has some nerve. You guys aren't even going out." Koji sneered.

"Well umm he ummm…" I started.

"Yuri what have you not told us?" Karen asked.

"He…asked me to the festival…" I say fiddling with my fingers.

"And you said no right?" Koji said eyeing me.

I blush and look at my drink.

"Isaidyes" I said fast taking a sip.

"WHAT!?" they screamed.

"Yuri…" Karen sighed glancing at her brother.

'He's gotta be heartbroken.' Karen thought looking at her brother's shaded face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I was goanna today but with everything happening last night I forgot. I'm really sorry." I pleaded.

"It''s okay Yuri. Umm I gotta go. Dad wanted me home today. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Get some rest Yuri." Koji said walking out of the room.

I just stared after him. Kero and Ryuu come back we just talk the rest of the day. Later they leave and I get started on dinner for my family.

'Did me not telling them right away hurt Koji that much?' I wonder while me and my family eat. After dinner I head to bed and dream of a field of flowers. Sakura blossoms flying around me. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

"Be mine…?"

When I turn to look and see who spoke but I'm surrounded by darkness. I take a step and I'm standing in front of the shrine. I look to see what is happening but everything is being consumed by darkness. Soon it sweeps up to me and starts to drag me in. I try to break free but can't…

"YURI!"

I wake up with a jump and stare face to face with Kero. I feel the sweat on my face.

"K-kero"

"Yuri are you okay? You have a bad dream?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream. I'll be fine. What time is it?"

"Almost six. Yuri you sure your okay?" Kero asks me again.

"I'm fine. I just need a shower. I'll get up now I guess." I smile and grab my school clothes and hop into the shower. 'School starts at eight for me so I'll just do some homework for now.' I think to myself. But every time I try to focuse that voice comes back to my head and I get a warm feeling in my heart.

"Who are you?" I ask looking out at the sunrise.

* * *

Wow intense stuff here. Okay polls are up.

Koji-5

Ryuu-5

Tie oh noo! please someone break it!

Recomends

CetaBabe

She does awsome cardcaptor stories! Read them!

And My sister Puppylovelizzie's story

Blossom and The Beast.

Loves you all posting again soon. PuppyloveBecky


	10. The Date

Okay votes are in and the winner is…Not telling! Hehehe…

I do not own CARD CAPTORS! Damn people. wish I did though.

The next few days went by slowly. Koji ended up talking to Yuri again but it kinda felt awkward. Ryuu was more showing that he cared by coming over in the mourning and walking her to school and from work.

"Ryuu you really don't have to do this you know." I sighed as we or I skateboarded home.

"One I have too. And two I want to. I am your guardian. I would never let anything happen to you. I'd kill myself if that ever happened." He smiled at me as I jumped and grind down a rail.

"Still…" I sigh.

"The festival is tomorrow. You still remember our date?" He asks me slyly. 

I blush a bit and nod my head. I look up as he street lights come on. Damn I'm goanna be late for dinner.

"I gotta go Ryuu. Mom's making steak tonight and I gotta get home before Kai or Kero eat mine" I say picking up speed.

"Wait! Umm never mind I'll ask you tomorrow. See you then." He waves.

"Bye!" I call as I zip around the corner. 

As I do I stop at a feeling. I turn fast but nothing is there. I shrug and speed home. I burst through the door and toss my skateboard to the ground. As I walk into the kitchen/dinning room I trip over something.

"Ouch!"

"Kaito! I thought I told you to put that up. Ohh Yuri your grandfather sent you gift." My mom smiled at me.

"Cool. I'll open it when I'm done." I smile and sit next to my brother for dinner.

Once done I bring the package up to my room. Kero naturally at my heel curious. Last time Grandpa sent me a big box of cookies. The greedy guardian fluff ball ate half of them.

I unwrap the wrappings and open the box. I gasp once I lift up the lid. A beautiful light blue shawl with little green and purple butterflies scattered on the ends. It had little gem stones on the wings. I gushed at it. It was beautiful.

I looked and saw of course a box of cookies and a note. I picked up the note and read it aloud.

"Dear My little Lily,

I saw this one day while I was out and thought of you. I saw another in pink and laughed thinking it would be fun to send you that one but this one screamed you. I wish to see you wear it in the next concert. I'll be there as always. Wish your mother and father love for me. And enjoy the cookies. My travels have kept me from home I know you are upset about that like your mother but rest assured I'll be home soon. I hope everything is well and you do not have boys chasing after you. Your father had enough trouble keeping them off your mother. Even when they were dating. All in all I wish you well and to hear from you soon. I am happy to say I'll be there for your concert and for a week then I'll leave again sadly. But I'll be back again. I love you.

Your loving Grandfather"

"Wow! These have chocolate on the top!" Kero exclaimed as he dug in the box of cookies.

"Hey! I gotta share those with the guys! Kero!" I shout chasing him around the room.

The next mourning I woke up early(For once) and got dressed. The festival was today and I wanted to look nice. I promised to write Grandpa back when I got home. I wave of nerves came over me as I thought of the date. Sure I had work first but still. Then my dream from the other night comes back to me. The field. The warmth.

"Who are you?" I whisper.

"YURI!" I snaap out of my daze and smile as my friends run over to me. Karen in the lead.

"Yuri! Get dressed we got tables to wait! Go!" She tosses me a Purple waiting dress(Like the ones from Tokyo Mew Mew. Don't like the show but love the outfits. You'll see them a lot here.)

I get dressed and like at my own job I serve and wait to thirsty students and adults. I stop at a table and start to clean up the mess. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Ryuu smiling at me.

"God damnit Ryuu. You scared the hell out of me!" I say placeing a hand on my heart.

"Sorry. You ready to go?" He smiles.

"I'm still kinda busy…"

"Ohh don't worry Yuri. We'll handle it. You go. You do this enough already. Go." My friend Gabrielle says winking.

I roll my eyes and nod. We head out and he takes me to the Star Gallery. Outside I see Souta and Kai sending couples in.

"Hey shrimp what are you doing here-You!" He starts to glare at Ryuu.

"Hello Souta. Babson butt. Two please." I smile sweetly at Souta.

"Sure thing Yuri. Have fun." He smiles as we walk in.

"Poor Koji…" He sighs and sends in the next couple.

Inside is beautiful. The new explores club did a great job. Little stars hang from the ceiling and low enough to touch. The walls hold different constellations and figures in them. I feel a hand grasp mine and I look up and see Ryuu holding my hand looking at the stars. 'Does he know he's holding my hand?' I feel a shock run through me and butterflies In my stomach. A small blush in my cheeks.

We walk to a small room well the gym to be exact. It's full of the galaxy and different planets and stars.

"This is wonderful. They did an awesome job." I smile looking at the lifelike moon.

"Yes they did. Yuri…" Ryuu trails.

I turn to him and see him looking nervous. I tilt my head a little and see our hands still together. I snap it back and blush turning from him.

"Sorry! You grabbed it and I-"

H turns me around and shuts me up with his finger to my lips. I blush deeper and stare into his deep brown eyes.

"That's not it." He grabs my hand again and holds it tight, "Yuri I…I…really need to explain something to you."

I look at him to continue and he takes a deep breath.

"Yuri…I-"

A gust of wind blows and sends the whole place in a frenzy. Ryuu holds me close shielding me from the flying starts and planets.(Wow it's the end of the world! Lol sorry) Everyone runs for the exits and I take out my key and transform it.

"Powers of the cosmic universe 

lend me your power and guidance through the darkness

Show your true form before me

I Yuri, Command you under our contract

RELEASE!"

The staff comes before me and I use shield. Once the wind dies down I look to see something coming towards us. I look down to see that on the floor is a layer of dirt. No…Sand.

"Oh come on." I whine.

The sand starts to come together and solidifies to a lady in Arabic clothing. Yup that's Sand alright. The eyes a bright red and a scowl on her face.

"Yuri!" I hear the guys shout and soon Yue, Kaito, Karen and Koji are there.

"Yuri! Move!" Karen shouts as she takes out her fans and gracefully flicks her wrists to open them.

"Angels of the elements heed my call. 

Angel of Fire!"

She waves her fans at Sand and sends a blast of fire at it. It easily dodges it and Karen curses. 

"Now what?" I mutter.

Sand turns to us and sends another sand storm our way. It knocks me off my feet and sends me flying. Yue flies up and and catches me.

"Careful there Yuri. This is a tricky one." he tells me.

"I know. How are we supposes to beat it? Mom said it took watery and Freeze we don't have either." I explain.

"But our friends do." Yuri says thinking.

"Of course! Shield!" I put up shield around us and gather my friends.

"Guys I have a plan. Ryuu, and Koji I need a good freeze spell from you guys. Karen I need a water angel. Can we do it?" I grin at then.

"YEAH!" the shout and we get to work.

Me, Yue and Kai distract Sand while Karen hits it with her water angels till it's soaked. The on my signal Koji and Ryuu send Frozen Arrows and Knives at it and slowly freeze it.

"My turn.

**Return to your guise**

**You were meant to be…**

**Sakura card!"**

It turns into a Sakura card and I see the evil aura around it. I look to Karen and see she's panting from all the power she used.

"Karen can you still help? If not it's okay." I say helping her.

"No. I'm good. Come on." She smiles.

"Okay.

Card Mastered by Sakura

Shed your old form and be born anew

Under the new light of your master Yuri…

SAND!"

It changes into a Yuri card and I feel the faintness. I grab Karen's hand and we chant.

"**Evil forces haunting this guise**

**Leave now or meet your demise.**

**Under the powers of light**

**Shed your evil from our sight!"**

It purifies and the shadow soldier disappears. Then me and Karen collapse on the floor. Karen being caught by Yue and me well I think I fell on half Koji and Ryuu. Kai picks me up and we all head home. Unaware of a pair of eyes watching our every move.

"In time. All in good time."

Done! Thanks for reading and adding everyone! The next one will be out soon. Srry for the wait. Ugh too much homework and exams. Okay love you guys! Bye!

PuppyloveBecky!


	11. The Show part 1

Disclaimer-I do not own CARD CAPTORS! If I did I'd use Create to make the perfect boyfriend. Lol just kidding…Read!

"Yuri duck!" Koji yelled as a blast of fire came her way.

She flew higher to avoid the blast. Karen sent a wave of water at the little black and red fairy. These past two weeks have been hectic. She sealed and changed five new cards Big, Freeze, Mist, Storm, and Rain. Now we are currently fighting Fiery. Funny too as to my Zodiac sigh is fire. Ohh what a fine way for me to spend my practice time.

"Yuri we need a plan!" Karen shouts when her water attack vanishes.

"I'm thinking!" I shout back dodging another blast.

'Mom beat this card using both Windy and Watery. But I only have Windy. Wait I got it. It's risky but I got to try.'

"Guys come on gather round!" I shout drawing out Shield. I raise it just as a blast came our way.

"What's the plan Yuri?" Ryuu asked looking tired.

We all were.

"Okay guys I need full blast water powers here. Yue, Kero lend as much as you can to help us out. I'm goanna use Rain, Storm and Freeze. Along with Windy. I just need a lot of water from all angles. Got it?" I tell them.

"Got it!" they smile.

"Lets give this hair ball plan a whirl." Koji smirked. 

I whack him upside the head and let the shield down and we ran to our places. I drew out the cards and threw them in the air.

"Cards under Watery's rule lend me your strength and power to fight. Drown this blaze with your might. Rain, Storm and Freeze!"

They burst from the cards and stand poised above Fiery. She looks up and sends a blast at them. I feel the hurt they feel seeing her like this. I draw Windy and summon her.

"Bind and aid our quest! Windy!"

She flies out and our plan is in motion.

"Now guys!" Karen shouts sending a powerful Water Angel at fiery.

Koji and Ryuu do the same and soon it's a shower of steam and smoke. Once the steam clears Freeze freezes it along with Fiery. I work fast and seal it.

Once it's sealed, purified and changed we all fall in exhaustion.

"That was fun." Ryuu chuckled.

'You really have a bad sense of humor." Koji groaned and rolled over.

"Maybe so but I think of you as lucky." He chuckles and points to me a few inches away from him our hands close enough to touch. Koji blushes and quickly sits up.

"What are you implying?" Koji narrowed his eyes at him.

"Just saying a warning. Her destiny Is sealed. Come on. Grab either one. I'll let you pass this time cause were both tired. We gotta get them home." Ryuu smirked picking Yuri up.

"I'll take her cause I'm closer." Ryuu smirked.

"No I will." Kero and Yue growled.

"Fine. I'll see you all tomorrow at Yuri's concert." He waves and runs off.

"I wanna skin that kid. He's to cocky for his own good." Kero growled placing Karen on his back.

"I know what you mean. These guys put them selves through too much. And Yuri is really stressed about this concert. A scout from the Tokyo school of Performing Arts is goanna be there and she really wants to get in." Koji sighed helping lay the sleeping Yuri on Kero's back.

"Then we'll have to help her out. No card stuff tomorrow until after her song. We keep everything on the DL. Even inform Dragon boy." Kero sighed.

"Yes. And we'll have to do something for Karen as well. She's just as pooped(Hehehe pooped sorry)." Koji said sternly looking at his sister.

"Just a *Yawn* trip to the city with endless shopping will do. Now shut it. I'm tired. Home Kero." Karen mumbled drifting back to sleep.

"What am I a coiffure?" Kero grumbled.

"Kero…please be quiet." Yuri mumbled.

Koji's heart stopped then went back to normal when he realized she didn't hear everything. They flew off and dropped the twins off at home. Yuri was in bed. Silently dreaming of her warm field.

The next day Yuri woke up fresh and new. She quietly got up and looked at the cards. She pulled out Fiery and smiled.

"Sorry for losing you. I'm glad your back. I promise to get everyone else back as well." I whisper to her.

I feel a warm feeling overcome me and smile. I put them back into the pink book and get ready for the day. School was out today due to the concert. Ohh boy the scouts goanna be there. What if I mess up or worse Chow decides to send a card. Ohh…

"MOURNING YURI!!" Kero shouts breaking me from my thoughts and sends me flying to the ground.

"Kero! Don't do that!" I yell.

He laughs and helps me up. We head down stairs for breakfast and I scream in delight.

"Grandfather! You're here!" I run and hug him. It's been almost four months since we've last seen him for Kaito's birthday.

"I told you I would be here. I just got in a few hours a go. I think around three or so. I woke up to a loud crash and your mothers blueberry pancakes." He grins.

'Oh yeah pancakes!' I smile and blush and offer him my seat and go grab a spare from the living room.

After we eat the door bell rings and Auntie Tomoyo and everyone comes in. Eriol carrying a big box of Tomoyo's beauty supplies and Karen and Koji each carrying a bag. 'She must have made the dress for me and mom again.' I giggle and help Koji and Karen put then down.

"Tomoyo what is all of this?" My mom asks.

"Sakura we've been friends since ever and you don't know this yet. Yuri your mom told me about the wonderful shawl your grandfather got you. I made a dress perfect for it." Tomoyo smiled her famous smile.

"And for you Sakura I got another number just for the show. The host needs to look just as fabulous." Tomoyo smirked.

Everyone sweat dropped and sighed. 'Auntie will be Auntie.' I shake my head as me and the rest of the girls go up and get ready. Sure the show was at six but knowing Tomoyo it would take that long to make everything perfect.

Me and Karen did each others hair while Tomoyo helped my mom. The girls spent all day upstairs. Frequent requests for tea and cake were sent the boys. Sometime along it was five and they started to make there way down.

Yuri was wearing a simple light blue strapless dress that has daisy's on the top and a poof our skirt down to the knees. The shawl nicely around her shoulders. Her long hair in a messy bun and strands of hair hanging loose and curled ever so slightly. A pair of white flats with light blue bows finishes the outfit.

Karen was decked in purple and wore a spaghetti strap ruffled cami shirt that flowed to her knees. A pair of dark blue jeans and a jean jacket finished her. Her hair in soft curly ringlets. Toping her outfit was a nice pair of black ankle boots no heel.

Sakura wore a soft pink floor length gown that ties at the waist and has little roses on the straps. The skirt is plain soft pink. Hr hair in a simple red ribbon. (Like the movie!)

The guys stared in wonder(Cept Fujitaka those girls are like his own kids!) Koji was blushing a bit and Kaito nudged him.

"You guys look amazing. All we have to do now is wait for Souta and were good." Kaito smiled.

The door bell ringed and Souta walked in. they laughed at his timing and all pilled into Tomoyo's big truck. Not the fashion one. The family wagon. Butterflies formed in Yuri's stomach as she mouthed the words to her song.

She felt a hand grab hers and looked at Koji. A slight blush on his cheeks.

"Don't worry. You'll do wonderful. I'll be right there cheering you on." He smiled.

She smiled at him and took a deep breathe. They arrived shortly and Yuri was greeted by her friends and rushed backstage to get prepped. While sitting backstage at looking in the mirror she sighed and tried to relax.

"Wow…"

She turned to see Ryuu in a black shirt with a white dragon on the back. A pair of dark blue jeans and army boots finished him. Yuri blushed a bit and turned back around fixing a curl or too.

"What are you doing here Ryuu? The show's goanna start in a few." She said suppressing the blush.

"I wanted to see you first. Wish you luck. They told me about the scout. And I know you'll knock there socks off." He said coming from behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

He leaned forward so he could see both of them in the mirror. Yuri felt a shock run through her as he leaned forward his lips close to her ear.

"If you get nervous just look for me. I promise I'll be there. I'm never leaving you." he whispers him her ear. The horn blows signaling the five minute warning.

Yuri jumps and Ryuu laughs. He plants a gentle kiss on her hand and walks away. Yuri sits there in shock and wonder. 'What just happened?' she thought.

"Yuri Li your up." The manager said.

Yuri gulped and made her way to the stage…


	12. The Show part 2

Disclaimer-I do not own CARD CAPTORS! If I did I'd use Create to make the perfect boyfriend. Lol just kidding…Read!

The crowd died down a bit and the spotlight made Yuri wince. After a second or so she took a deep breath as the music began to play. 'You can do it Yuri.' she looked at the crowd and saw her family. She smiled a big smile and her eyes landed on Ryuu and she started…

**_(LOOP-BY MAAYA SAKAMOTO)_**

_"nee kono machi ga yuuyami ni somaru toki wa sekai_

_no dokoka de asahi ga sasu kimi no te no naka sono_

_hana ga kareru toki wa chiisa na tane wo otosu_

_darou_

_fumikatamerareta tsuchi wo michi da to yobu no_

_naraba me wo tojiru koto demo ai ka naa?_

**She smiled and made her voice higher and louder.**

_kono hoshi ga taira nara futari deaetenakatta_

_otagai toozakeru you ni hashitteita supiido wo_

_yurumezu ni ima wa donna ni hanarete mo meguru_

_kiseki no tochuu ni mata mukaiau no darou_

**Then she felt it. A card presence…**

_nee kono machi no yuuyami ga sari iku toki ni_

_kono namida tsuretette_

**She made signs with her hands to alert the others.**

_katarikaketekuru moji wo shousetsu to yobu no_

_nara todokanai kotoba wa yume ka na?_

**They nod and get up.**

_yodomi naku nagareteku kawa ni ukabeta konoha de_

_umi wo mezashite kumo ni natte ame de furou tooi_

_kimi no chikaku de ochita tane wo sodate you_

_chigau basho de kimi ga kizuitekureru to ii n dake_

_do_

'**Why now of all times?' **She looks to see where it's coming from and she see's a shadow in the distance. They seem to be chaseing something. I suck in the breath and finish the song.

_kono hoshi ga taema naku mawaritsuzuketeiru kara_

_chiisaku aketa mado no soto keshiki wo kae watashi_

_no aishita hana sotto mebaeru kisetsu de meguru_

_kiseki no sono hate mata mukaiau no darou_

_mukaiau no darou_

**A red butterfly flies by and circles her.**

_kururu mawaru kurukuru to kuru kuru kimi no_

_mawari wo"_

She finishes the song and the butterfly lands on her head and she faints. The curtains close and the place is swarmed with Shadow soldiers. People are running and the shadow soldiers running rampid.

They clear the area and the family is still there.

"Be safe Sakura." Fujitaka warned his daughter.

"Don't worry dad, they do this all the time." Sakura smiled and went to help her kids the best she could.

Tomoyo led Fujitaka away as Syoaran, Sakura, and Eriol went to check on Yuri. As they got o the stage they found Yuri laying in Ryuu's arms. Sweat touched her brow as she struggled.

"Put her down kid." Syaoran ordered Ryuu.

"But-"

"Ryuu, let her go." Sakura said gently.

He nodded hard and reluctantly laid Yuri down on the floor. The second she hit the floor they were pushed back by a force field. The magic circle was visible under her. Only it was a bloody red color.

"It's Dream…" Kero sighed.

"Then she's safe, right?" Karen asked looking hopeful to Yue.

"Maybe, but who knows what Chow did to it." He said sadly.

"I think I have and idea or two." Koji sighed and looked away.

It hurt him to see her like this. Then it hit him. 'Don't worry Yuri. I'll save you.' he thought and he looked at his ice knife.

With Yuri~

She opened her eyes and she saw the field. The arms slowly made there way around her. The feeling of love and peace consumed her. Slowly the arms tighten she could feel a bruise start to form on her sides from the squeeze. She struggles and her elbow comes in contact with a chest and the arms let go. Soon she's falling in a black void. She felt Fly give her wings. She flew up as fast as she could. Zooming up she sensed an evil from behind her. Looking back she could see a strange looking creature behind her.

She screamed and flew faster trying to avoid the sharp whip like ropes rushing towards to her. She called out Sword and slashed at some that came too close for comfort. But she was too slow and a stray rope lashed at her wings and sword knocking both off her. She screamed in pain as a rope wrapped it self around her tiny sharp hairs picked her skin and gave her small cuts. As she struggled she could see a figure in the darkness.

As it walked towards her she glared. Chow just smirked and eyed her bored.

"Little Yuri Li. You have something that belongs to me." He said and reached for her key.

"No!" She screamed as he ripped it from her neck.

"What can you do. Your all alone here. And I plan to keep it that way." He chuckled as he twirled the key around his finger.

He laughed harder and disappeared. The ropes left and she collapsed on the floor. She held back tears. He was right. Here see was alone. She was nothing like her parents. She wasn't powerful like her mother. Strong like her brother and father. Smart like Karen. Funny like Koji. Caring like Ryuu. She pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry.

"I can't do this. Who was I kidding. I can't do this I'm just one person. I can't live up to what they are. I don't deserve to call myself a card captor." she cried.

She feels a warm light on her and she looks up. Slowly wiping away her tears and looking at the light. It floated towards her and circled her.

"Why are you crying?" It asked.

"Because…" she sighed.

"I can't help unless you tell me." It retorted.

"I'm crying because I'm useless. I can't do anything right. I'm never goanna be like my mom or dad. I'm not powerful like them. I lost the key and now everyone and everything I know will be gone, hurt or even lost for ever!" She sobbed.

The light floated closer and lifted Yuri's head a bit higher. Then smacked it.

"OUCH! What was that for!" She yelled.

"Because you are an idiot!" the light stated, "I mean come on. Are your serious? Sweetie no one is expecting you to be perfect and no one is expecting you to be EXACTLY like your mother. Your mother was awesome I'll admit, but you have so much potential and will to do the right thing. You have a pure heart. Plus your doing this alone. You have all of us here to help. Plus someone who loves you more than anything." It aid growing excited.

"Really? Who is it?" And image of Ryuu coming to her head.

"I can't tell but I will say one thing is to help you. To beat Chow you must find what he doesn't have. Find something to support, someone to lean on, a feeling that will never die, and a love that will be eternal." It said.

"I see. Where can I find these…things?" Yuri asked.

"Girl I'm not goanna tell you everything. Now hurry before the shadow comes back. You must change me." the light said starting to fly around fast.

"How. He took my key?" Yuri started to become frantic again.

"Look to your heart. Your magic is connected to it. Didn't you ever wonder why it was a heart?" It asked her.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. She focused on her heart. She could hear it beating slow and steady beat. She felt wave of power and focused on drawing it out. Slowly she could feel the staff of her wand in her hands. She smiled brightly at the light and held her staff up high.

"Return to your guise

You were meant to be…

Sakura card!"

I watch as The light turns into its true form then she seals it. The darkness follows and she wakes up slowly in someone's arms. There strong and she feels safe in them. She smiles remembering what dream said.

"Ryuu…"She whispers.

Koji felt his heart fall when she hears her say _his_ name. he looked at the girl in his arms. He fought back tears and answered.

"No Yuri. It's me Koji." He said sadly.

"Koji? Ugh what happened?" She asked now trying to sit up rubbing her head.

"Dream took you out. Are you okay?" Karen said looking sadly at her twin's hurt look.

"Yeah. I got dream. I just gotta change it and purify it now. Ready to help me Karen?" Yuri asked slowly starting to stand with Koji and Ryuu's help.

She nods and the two let go of her.

"Card Mastered by Sakura

Shed your old form and be born anew

Under the new light of your master Yuri...

DREAM!"

"Evil forces haunting this guise

Leave now or meet your demise.

Under the powers of light

Shed your evil from our sight!" the girls chant and watch as the shadow solider disappears from the card.

"That was great girls!" Tomoyo exclaims her trusty camera in hand.

Everyone sweat drops and watch as she gets a close up of the girls. Sakura just shook her head trying to hold back laughs like everyone else. Ryuu moves his arm around Yuri's waist to support her. A small blush creeps onto her face.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah…Thanks." She smiles weakly.

"Come on sweetie lets get you home." Syaoran smiles wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She nods and slowly walks away with her family.

"Bye everyone. Thanks for coming." She smiled.

Once out of sight Ryuu excuses himself and sends Koji a winning grin. Once he leaves, Souta puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy. Things will turn out better." He smiles at Koji.

"No…she's chosen who she wants. But I'm not giving up. Not until I tell her and she says she doesn't feel the same. Until then…I'll support her." Koji whispered.

Thanks for reading sorry for the late update so much drama and shit going on. Ugh but enough of my life Review and whatever you guys do. Hehehe. Luvs ya people!

PuppyloveLizzie


	13. Decoy

Disclaimer-I do not own CARD CAPTORS! If I did I'd use Create to make the perfect boyfriend. Lol just kidding…Read!

"Ryuu it went this way!" Yuri shouted and chased after a little fox like animal.

"Yuri! Slow down! I don't have wings you know!" Ryuu shouted after the hazel eyed girl.

She started to laugh as she slowed and grabbed his hand and led him to the skies with her.

(But today that is not our story…)

Koji watched as Yuri laughed and took Ryuu's hand dragging him t the skies with her. Why didn't she call for help yet? Why was she with him in the first place? Why was he here?! Oh right…

(FLASHBACK)

"Yuri can I talk to you after school?" Ryuu asked after lunch that day.

"Wish I could Ryuu but I have work today and if I'm late again I'm history no matter how good a freaking waitress I am." she joked.

"okay then I'll pick you up afterwards alright?" Ryuu smiled at her.

She nodded and they sat in there seats. Koji sat and glared. He had to get to Yuri first…He had to tell her now…

END FLASHBACK

He watched as they flew ahead. Moving quietly he jumped as fast as he could after them. They were going to need back up and since Karen had lessons today and Kaito and Souta had work till eleven he was on his own.

He followed them as fast as he could but he soon lost them in the trees. He cursed himself silently as he rethought his plan. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face in frustration.

"Why am I even doing this. She made her choice…and it's not me, So why the hell am I even doing this!" he shouted in frustration.

He collected himself and let out his breath. He stared to walk again. He was doing this because he wanted Yuri to be safe. He was doing this because he didn't trust Ryuu as far as he could throw him. He was doing this because-

"Yuri I love you." A voice rang out.

Koji stopped and watched as Yuri and Ryuu embraced. He felt his heart stop. This was all the proof he needed. He was going to be supportive about this. Wait this feeling… he turned back to the two in front of him.

He saw Ryuu glare at him. Yuri's just as scary.

"What? You thought I would choose you?" Yuri laughed.

With Yuri…

"Ryuu he's too fast! We can't catch him. This doesn't seem right." Yuri sighed placing him on the ground.

"Yeah…hey have you noticed we've been going around in circles?" Ryuu asked.

"Really? Ugh I need more sleep." She sighed rubbing her head.

"Yu stayed up late doing homework didn't you?" he joked.

She glared at him and they kept walking. She saw a movement in the bush. They stood still and watched. Yuri had an idea. She quietly took out freeze and held her wand ready.

Dash flew from the bush and started to run again. Yuri acted fast as Ryuu ran after it.

"Aid me in stopping and saving our friend. Freeze!" Yuri shouted as freeze shot out and circled Dash.

It froze it's tail and slowly started to freeze the rest till it was a still statue. Ryuu looked at Yuri with an annoyed look.

"What?" Yuri asked.

'You could have told me you were going to do that instead of me running after it." he joked.

She shook her head and returned it and changed it. But the weird thing was that it wasn't evil. The two looked at each other confused.

"I don't understand…Did it escape or something?" Ryuu asked.

"It's a card…but still. Maybe it was a decoy. Maybe we weren't the targets this time." Yuri said.

"Come on." Ryuu said and ran, he had a feeling he knew who was targeted.

With Koji…

Koji dodged another arrow fired at him. This was getting ridiculous. He couldn't defend himself without hurting Ryuu or…Yuri.

"What is wrong with you two?! Stop this I except you guys going out just stop this!" Koji dodged a shot again and landed in a tree.

"Koji!" Yuri screamed out.

Koji looked down confused. Yuri and Ryuu were below him and Ryuu and Yuri were still trying to kill him. Now his head hurt.

"KOJI!" Both Yuri's yelled.

Koji jumped down and looked at the two pairs. Now this was weird.

"Okay this is weird." Koji said.

"Your telling me…Well," Yuri readied her staff and pointed it at the other Yuri, "Guess we'll find out who's the real one's."

"I doubt that needs to be figured out." Yuri pointed her staff at Yuri.

"Okay wait what is going on here?!" Koji yelled.

"ILLUSION!" A voice roared.

"Kero!" Both Yuri's yelled, then glared at each other.

"Well I think the one's who tried to kill me are the fakes but hat are you waiting for seal them!" Koji yelled.

"Ummm…they kind of need to be in there true forms first." Ryuu sighed.

"And only way we'll do that," Ryuu started.

"Is if you beat us." Yuri smirked.

The two nodded and the two Yuri's and Ryuu's started to fight. Kero and Koji watched and waited. They couldn't tell who was winning. The fakes or the real one's. Since they moved to much they lost track of who was who.

"Koji shoot a knife at me!" Yuri yelled.

"What are you nuts!" Koji yelled.

"Just do it please!" Yuri begged.

"NO!" koji yelled back.

Yuri stopped in front of Koji and smacked him. Her eyes red. This was the fake but why was she telling him…smile spread on his face. He took his freeze knife and stabbed her shoulder. Wind burst from the fake. The real Yuri looked at him confused.

After she sealed the card and purified it she looked at Koji confused.

"If it was illusion…what did you want to see that involved me and Ryuu?" Yuri asked.

"My suspicion is that Chow reversed the spell and made it so that he sees what he fears instead. So what was it?" Kero asked.

"Just my friends turning on me." Koji sighed in relief.

"Ohh…well I'll promise you this. I'll never turn on you. Your like a brother to me Koji.." Yuri smiled and hugged him.

Koji felt his heart fall. He hugged her back and they laughed. Yuri was getting sleepy so Kero took her home. Only Ryuu and Koji were left.

"you're a good liar you know." Ryuu chuckled.

"Maybe but," Koji stood his ground, "I'm not goanna give up till she tells me her answer herself."

"Well then my friend. Let the best man win." Ryuu held out his hand.

"Fine." And with that they started there war of love.

Thanks for reading again sorry for the late update. I had so much writers block…so sorry if this one is off I really am. I promise the next one will be better. Oh and if you have a card you want mentioned feel free to tell me. I need cards lol. Review and whatever you guys do. Hehehe. Luvs ya people!

PuppyloveLizzie


	14. Authors note

SORRY EVERYONE!!!! It is that awfull time of year again. FINALS!!! Yups. Just like mi sissy PuppyloveCeta i have finals too. Maths, and living enviorment finals. Global projects and homework out of my arse. gomen my dear readers. I'll hopefully be back soon. I'll post what i have saved so far and i'll keep writing and post ten times more as soon as this nightmare is over. please be patient and gomen again. but for a rough estimate it might be about a month or two. sorry i know but if i fail no summer school so i'll have to redo freshman year again. Grr. Promise i'll start again soon. until then see ya guys. Loves you alls. thanks.

PuppyloveLizzie 


End file.
